


Spirited Rivals, Stronger Friends

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Donna gets a little TLC.





	Spirited Rivals, Stronger Friends

“Hey Donna...”

Jo calls the words even as she bounces forward, catching the girl’s wrist, she can still see the pain and sadness dancing in Donna’s eyes and she hates that she had to cause it. She likes the girl. She likes her a lot. 

“Listen... don’t let the game get you down...”

She speaks softly, running a hand into Donna’s hair, stroking it back from her face before letting her hand trace down the girl’s neck and over her shoulder before she lets her hand slide to meet the girl’s own, leading her away from the courts and dressing rooms. 

They walk back to their hotel in silence, Donna content to follow Jo for now. The two had agreed that if Jo won then Donna would go home with her that night. Donna settles at Jo’s side on the bed happily, allowing a small purr of pleasure to escape her at the feel of Jo’s lips against her forehead. 

She may have lost, but she has Jo, and that is enough.


End file.
